


Three Words

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Belting, Choking, Crying, D/s, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Slurs, breath play, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "if you were a real dom, you'd be able to get me all worked up using just three words."   "Fair enough."  "That's two."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiq2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiq2004/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely Saiq! I hope you enjoy it!

“We should do a thing.” 

“Hi to you too, Arin.” Dan lifted his arm up, as Arin more or less crawled into his lap. Since they’d gotten more… physical, Arin had gotten clingier. 

Dan wasn’t going to complain too much. Especially when Arin was cuddling up to him, his head on Dan’s chest, his hand clinging to Dan’s shirt. 

“I already said hi to you, when you walked in,” said Arin.

“Yeah, like, four hours ago,” said Dan. “We’ve both been working on shit since then. And you barely even said hi to me, you just kinda waved.”

“Are you gonna require, like, high protocol shit now, for your domly ego?” Arin’s tone was mocking, and Dan rolled his eyes.

“You weren’t complaining about my domly ego the other night, when you were begging me to let you cum,” Dan said casually, as if it was a totally normal thing to say.

He smirked at the way Arin froze against him. 

“That’s not fair,” Arin complained, rolling onto his back. When Dan glanced down the line of his body, he caught sight of the way Arin’s basketball shorts were tenting up, and he smirked.

“It’s not fair that I can turn you on with, like, five words?” Dan was smirking.

“That wasn’t just three words,” said Arin. “In fact, it was….” He counted on his fingers. “Seventeen.” 

“Excuse me, mister rules master. I wasn’t aware that there was a minimal requirement for how many words it takes to get a submissive ready and willing. In the future, I’ll cut down my words. Since it’s obviously about using the least amount.”

“You’re right,” Arin said, and he looked upside down at Dan, smirking. “If you were a _real_ Dom, you’d be able to get me all worked up using just… three words.”

“Fair enough,” said Dan. He glanced out the window of the Grump room - it was late enough, and everyone was off doing something else, somewhere else. 

You gotta love the quiet nights. 

“Fair enough? That’s only two words, and it’s not exactly putting me in the right headspace, huh?” Arin put his hands behind his head, reclining like he was in a goddamn hammock. 

Well, that wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t do at all. 

“On your knees.” Dan shoved Arin off of his lap, off of the couch, onto the floor in an indignant heap. 

“Excuse me?” Arin was red faced, sputtering. The bulge in his loose basketball shorts hadn’t gotten any smaller, though. If anything, it looked thicker.

“You fucking heard me,” Dan said, and he adjusted his stance, planting his feet on the ground, opening his knees, resting his elbows on his thighs. “Get on your knees.”

“That’s… that’s not three words.” Arin laughed nervously, crouching on the floor. His face was turning pinker, and he was beginning to pant, ever so slightly. His fists were balled up on either side of his legs, bunching up in the fabric of his basketball shorts. 

“You know, if you want me to beat the shit out of you, you could just say “Hey Dan, could you beat the shit out of me.” No need to act like such a fucking brat.” Dan rested his chin on his hands. “See, I’m getting over my hangups about it, and you usually don’t seem to have any issue with asking for what you want.” 

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Arin said, keeping his eyes down and on the floor. 

“Really?” Dan stood up, and he saw the way Arin shivered, in what he was pretty sure was anticipation. 

“Really,” said Arin, and he looked up at Dan through his eyelashes, practically smirking. “Maybe you’re just getting decrepit in your old age.” 

“... decrepit? That doesn’t even make sense, dude.” Dan crossed his arms, looking down at Arin. Who was at almost exactly dick height. 

Dan’s dick seemed to notice that before Dan’s brain, because it was valiantly attempting to punch a hole through the thin fabric of his jeans. 

“Shut up,” Arin mumbled, and he was blushing, looking down and to the side, avoiding Dan’s gaze.

“How about no?” Dan kept his tone in the spirit of polite inquiry, even as he grabbed Arin’s hair in its ponytail and wrenched his head back, forcing him to look Dan straight in the face. “You’re gonna use your words and tell me what it is that you seem to be wanting.”

“Or what?” 

“Or I’ll kiss your head and go home. Watch a movie, take a nice shower, get some good jerking off in….” Dan twisted Arin’s hair in his fist, running his thumbs along the tips of his hair. 

“No, don’t!” 

“Don’t jerk off? What, you want me to die of blue balls or something?” Dan yanked Arin’s head even further back, so that he was practically doing a backbend. His face was beginning to screw up in pain, ever so slightly, and that made Dan’s cock harder.

“You can’t die of blue balls,” Arin said. “Otherwise no teenage boy would live to adulthood.”

“I’m not talking about fucking,” Dan said irritably, “just, you know… regular irrigation.”

“You make it sound like you’re giving yourself a dick enema,” said Arin, and he started laughing.

Dan had to fight his own smile, before he just gave in, and started laughing. 

“Only fucking you, man,” he said. “You fucking freak.”

“This isn’t very… you know, dominant of you,” said Arin, looking sly.

“You’re right,” Dan said. “You want dominant?” He kicked Arin in the thigh, forcing him up on his knees. “You got dominant.” Another yank of Arin’s hair, forcing Arin further up on his knees. “Now. I asked you a fucking question. Answer it.”

“It wasn’t exactly a fucking question,” Arin gasped out, and Dan snorted. 

“This can go one of two ways,” said Dan. “You can keep sassing me, I lose my patience and go to my aforementioned jerking off, bath, etcetera. Or, and I feel like we’d both enjoy this, you can actually tell me whatever the fuck is on your mind.”

“It’s more fun this way,” Arin gasped out. “I’m having a bit more fun making you guess.”

“I guess I just need to make it less fun, huh?” Dan drew his foot back and kicked Arin in the thigh, hard enough that Arin bellowed, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“Use your words,” Dan said. “You wanted three words? You got ‘em. Use your words.”

“Can you please just keep hurting me and talking down to me?” Arin was actually trembling, and he licked his lips, staring up at Dan with his big brown eyes. “Please?” 

“You couldn’t have just asked for that from the get go?” Dan made an annoyed noise, and he let go of Arin’s hair, patting the top of his head. “This would’ve made things a lot easier, you know.” 

“It was working,” Arin whined, and Dan rolled his eyes. 

“See,this shit? This shit is what gets you the really _interesting_ punishments.” Dan circled around Arin, and Arin tried to look over his shoulder to follow him. Dan just grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to stare straight ahead. 

“What kind of interesting punishment are we talking about here?” Arin tried to twist around again, but Dan turned him around again, giving his hair an extra hard yank. 

“Um.” Crap. Dan hadn’t actually thought of an interesting punishment. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and his palms brushed against his belt. 

Oh. That worked. 

Dan pulled his belt out of his belt loops. It made a zipping noise, and Arin made a surprised noise, nearly turning around, then staying still.

Good. He was finally fucking learning. 

So he had the belt in his hand. What was he going to do with it? He’d spanked Arin with the thing a few times, which had been fun, but that wasn’t really… creative, was it?

Arin took a deep breath, probably about to make a retort, and Dan caught sight of his chest. Ah. That was… certainly something new.

“Are you going to tell me what this new and fascinating punishment is, or is it you making me just wait here while my knees get sore?”

“Don’t want your precious knees to get sore, do we?” Dan growled - he actually growled, and he would have been embarrassed about it, if he hadn’t seen the way that Arin’s breath hitched, and he moaned. 

Dan came up behind Arin, and crouched down, so that his chest was pressed up against Arin’s back. He grabbed the hem of Arin’s shirt and yanked it over his head, leaving it halfway down Arin’s arms, essentially pinning them to his back, his elbows digging into his lower back. Then he shoved Arin onto his back, resting on his arms. 

It probably wasn’t very comfortable, judging by the expression on Arin’s face, but that just woke up something in Dan’s belly, something hungry and desperate. His cock twitched in his pants, and he wanted nothing so much as to kick Arin again, right in the side.

As that would have probably been a _very_ bad idea, he settled on going for the thigh again, a nice, heavy kick, right in the meatiest part of Arin’s thigh. He liked the way that Arin cried out, his back arching and his heels digging into the floor. 

“Fuck!” Arin groaned, trying to curl up, without any luck. He was still bound up uncomfortably, and his arms would probably fall asleep pretty soon. But Dan trusted him to say something, if he needed to. Until then….

“So you want something new, huh?” Dan doubled his belt over in his hand, the buckle digging into his palm. He trailed the leather along Arin’s belly, watching the goosebumps that erupted, pausing now and then to glance at Arin’s face.

It was a bit hard to read - he was biting his lip, his eyes closed, sweat dripping down his face. 

“Open your eyes,” Dan said, and when Arin didn’t do as instructed, he brought the belt down, hard, on Arin’s left pectoral, right by under his nipple. 

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Arin bellowed, his back arching, surging upwards. His eyes popped open, and he glared at Dan, open mouthed and panting. “What the fuck, man?”

“You wanted something new and interesting,” said Dan, smiling sweetly. “Isn’t this new and interesting?”

“Well, I mean, yes, but… fuck.” Arin squirmed, his thighs tensing. His basketball shorts were riding up, and Dan could see the beginnings of the bruise from the first kicks he’d landed. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“I mean, uh… if you really want to -”

“This a yes or no question, Arin.” Dan laughed, and he was only slightly smug. “Three words, Arin.”

“Wait, three words?” Arin blinked up at Dan, clearly confused. “What three words?”

“‘Yes, please stop,” or “No, don’t stop.”” Dan nudged Arin in the ribs gently with his foot, still looking down at him. He could see the lump of Arin’s cock - he was half tempted to tell Arin to pull his pants down, but no. He kind of liked knowing how uncomfortable Arin was, his dick compacted in his underwear, his shorts. 

Admittedly, Dan wasn’t doing much better, but still. 

“Please don’t stop,” said Arin, and he shot Dan a desperate look. “Please. I’ll… please. Please don’t stop.”’

“You’ll what?” Dan laid down another hit, on the other side this time, and the welts were already turning purple, dark, bruise-y stripes right under Arin’s nipples. 

“I’ll… oh, _fuck_ , Dan!” Arin’s hips jerked up, as Dan hit him again, the impact going from the belt, up Dan’s arm. It was like the first stroke of a good jerk off session, the first thrust into a hot, wet hole, the first bite of a long awaited meal. 

Of course, Dan couldn’t stop with just one. 

So he kept it up, loud cracks of the belt on the skin over Arin’s nipples, even over his nipples. He went over his hits, again and again, his arm and his shoulder and his wrist falling into the rhythm of it, a rhythm as easy as breathing, as easy as fucking. 

“Fuck, Dan,” Arin gasped. “Hold on. Um.” He shook his head, and his hair flapped with him, his eyes shut tightly. “I need… I need a break.” 

“Okay,” Dan said, and he was shaking, ever so slightly. When he looked closer at Arin’s face, he saw that there were tears tracking down his face. “Fuck, Arin, are you alright?”

“I’m fucking… amazing, man,” Arin panted, and he smiled at Dan, the kind of sweet, loving smile that made part of Dan want to grab Arin and never let go, and another part of him want to run until he never even thought of that name - that face - again. 

“What do you need right now?” Dan got on his knees, cradled Arin’s head in his lap, stroking the sweaty hair out of his face. 

“Just a breather,” Arin said, and he laughed, then gasped, his expression shocked but thrilled. “You… my chest… holy fuck dude, my tits are, like, totally out of commission. They’re not gonna be good for anything. I am officially titless. You just beat them off.”

“I didn’t beat them off,” Dan said dismissively, grabbing one and slapping it, just to watch it jiggle. 

“Oh, fuck, Dan, I keep fucking… oh fuck.” Arin’s face screwed up, and he thrashed against Dan’s legs. 

“You keep what?” Dan traced his finger across the dark red welts, already beginning to turn purple. He dug his thumb in viciously, just to see Arin thrash against him, sobbing.

“I keep… forgetting that you’re a fucking sadist. I dunno how.” Arin huffed out a breath and he moaned again, louder, when Dan dug his thumb into the welt. 

“It’s because I don’t advertise it like Ross does,” said Dan. “It makes it harder for you to remember, I guess. Maybe if I… fuck, I dunno, pulled the wings off of flies or made you play godawful video game levels, you’d remember.”

“I dunno,” said Arin, and he squirmed on his trapped arms, his toes curling against the linoleum. “I don’t think Ross can match you in sheer… viciousness.” 

“That’s because he’s never beaten you up,” said Dan, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen out of Arin’s ponytail behind his ear. “I’m sure he’d think of something really interesting.”

“I wouldn’t want him to,” said Arin, his voice quiet.

“Hm?” Dan ran his fingers along the bruises. The skin was so hot, Dan was a bit amazed there wasn’t any steam, where it met the cooler air. 

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to do this,” Arin said. “Than you, I mean.” 

“... ah,” said Dan, and he cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact. There was a bit of a lump in his throat, and he cleared it. “Well, uh, other than Suzy, obviously!”

“Are you kidding me?” Arin laughed, and then he made that same shocked face, when the pain of moving his chest hit him again. “She’d be even more vicious than you are!”

“I didn’t know Suzy was a sadist.” The ground felt a bit less shaky here, at least. 

“Well, she isn’t, but you know Suzy.” Arin laughed, obviously feeling the tension in the air. “She doesn’t half ass _anything_.” 

“Well, yeah. When she’s got that ass at her disposal, I wouldn’t half of it either!” Dan squeezed Arin’s tit again, since he couldn’t actually reach his ass from this angle.

“That’s not my ass, numbnuts,” Arin said, after the first squawk of pain. 

“I know that,” Dan said, and he rolled his eyes. “But I can’t reach your ass from here.” He tweaked a nipple, and Arin gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. “Are you asking me for numb nuts? I’m sure that can be arranged. I know there’s a bunch of rubber bands around here, I could probably Macgyver up a cock ring of some kind.”

“What? No! I don’t want my dick to fall off!” Arin wriggled like a caterpillar, as Dan thumbed his nipples, marveling at the heat of them, and the way that Arin would groan and moan every time they were touched. 

“I wouldn’t make your dick fall off,” Dan said. “I am personally offended that you think I’d make your dick fall off.”

“Do you wanna keep beating me up?” Arin squirmed some more, and his cock twitched in his pants. “I could probably take a bit more… you know, beating. Just maybe not on my chest. I think my tits might fall off.”

“Can’t be having that,” Dan said, giving Arin one more squeeze before he scooted back, careful to lower Arin’s head back down onto the floor. “How am I supposed to titty fuck you if you don’t actually have any titties.”

Arin actually… moaned, and that was more than a bit unexpected. 

“What, you’re really into that idea, huh?” Dan stood up, and once again he was towering over Arin. He ground the heel of his hand against his erection, teasing himself. “You really wanna be titty fucked, huh?”

“Maybe not… tonight,” Arin said thickly. “I think that I might actually die. Full on die. Necrophilic titty fucking.”

“Way to kill my boner, man,” Dan said, as he walked around to stand between Arin’s legs. “I did not need to think of that.” 

“I dunno, man,” said Arin. “It looks like it’s still going strong to me.” 

“My mental erection, man. The truly massive dong that is my brain.” Dan frowned, then bent down, grabbing the waistband of Arin’s shorts and pulling them down and off. He took Arin’s underwear with it, because he could, and there was Arin’s cock, which was becoming as familiar to Dan as his own. 

“See, my fucking… mental erection is going strong,” said Arin, looking up at Dan and grinning with all his teeth. “I mean, I get to stare at your sexy self this whole time.”

“You flatterer, you,” said Dan. He nudged Arin in the balls with the tip of his shoe, very gently, and Arin went very, very still. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about CBT,” Arin said, very carefully. 

“I mean, there are a lot of people with mixed opinions of cognitive behavioral therapy,” Dan said, and he made a silly face at Arin, just to hear him laugh. 

“You’re such a dumbass,” Arin told him, and then he didn’t say much of anything, because Dan was stepping on his thigh, resting all of his weight on that one bit of muscle, high up inside. 

“You know what I’d consider a dumbass move?” Dan dug his heel into the thick muscle, like he was trying to put out a cigarette. “I’d consider it a dumbass move to antagonize someone who is this close to your balls.”

“I said no CBT,” Arin said, his expression panicked. Then he relaxed back into the bed. “But you know what? I’m not worried.”

“Why not?” Dan pressed more weight into Arin’s thigh, hard enough that he felt the muscle displace a bit under his foot, through his shoe.

Arin was going to need such a shower by the time they finished all of this. 

“I trust you,” Arin said, and then he smiled through his discomfort, even though his eyes were wet and his hands were probably starting to go numb. “There you go. Another three words.”

“You and your obsession with three letter words,” Dan grumbled, and he switched thighs, so that his other foot was digging in the other thigh.

“I like a good pattern as much as the next person,” said Arin. “Provided the next person is an apopheniac.”

“... what?” Dan got off of Arin’s legs and just stared at him, genuinely perplexed. The fuck was that about?

“Apopheniac. Someone with apophenia.” Arin raised an eyebrow. “You know. You see patterns everywhere?”

“That right there is a regular ten dollar word,” said Dan, and moved from between Arin’s legs to retrieve the belt. “If you can think of ten dollar words like that, I’m obviously not hitting you hard enough.”

“You’re not hitting me,” Arin said. “You’re kicking me.”

“Does that mean you want me to start hitting you, or are you being a brat?”

“A little from column A, a little from column B….”

“See, you’ve put me in a bit of a dilemma,” said Dan, idly swinging his belt. It was going to have such a crease in it - he’d have to get a special belt just for this kind of occasion. Maybe wear two belts. Although that’d make taking a piss a pain and a half. 

“How have I given you a dilemma?” Arin gaped his thighs wider. His cock was still springing up, leaving a wet spot on his t-shirt. It was had enough that it was starting to turn purple at the head, and Dan could make out the prominent vein. 

He wanted to take Arin’s cock in his mouth, trace that vein with his tongue, taste the bitter-salt of his cum. He was a bit taken aback at how much he wanted it - he wasn’t entirely used to being this into someone else’s cock. Hell, he wasn’t even that into his _own_ cock.

“Hello? Dan? You okay?” Arin sounded concerned, and Dan jerked out of his reverie, blinking at him.

“Yeah, sorry,” said Dan. “I spaced out. What was I talking about?” 

“You’re getting old,” said Arin, and he laughed. “You were talking about how you have a dilemma.”

“Oh, yes,” said Dan. He slapped the belt against his hand, just for the sound of it. He liked the way it made Arin jump. “My dilemma. Which is the fact that if I reward you for bratty behavior, you’re only gonna be more bratty. But if I don’t punish you for being a brat, you just keep escalating.” 

“You make me sound like a fucking… dog,” said Arin, and Dan could practically hear him rolling his eyes. 

“Do you want to be a dog? I’m sure I could get you a nice tail plug, maybe a cock sheath, some puppy mittens….”

“The fuck man?” Arin’s voice was strained. “Since when do you know about this shit? Aren’t you, like, mister vanilla, leader of the vanilladons?” 

“I’m sorry, you’re seriously calling me vanilla after I have punched you, bitten you, kicked you…?” Dan was incredulous. “What the fuck does vanilla actually mean to you, then?”

“Well, okay, you’re less… vanilla than I thought you were, but still.” Arin squirmed. “Please hit me?” 

“That is three words,” Dan said. “I guess… I can find it in me to give you a few hits. Since it’s all you deserve.”

“I deserve plenty,” Arin said, his tone that of the ever petulant, spoiled pet. 

It was, admittedly, a role that he fell into quite easily, but still. 

“See, this? This is what I’m talking about.” Dan didn’t change his tone of voice, just brought the belt down on Arin’s thigh, raising up a welt. “This is the kind of bratty behavior that I can’t tolerate.”

“Holy fuck!” Arim howled, and he thrashed on the floor like a fish. 

That wasn’t a “no,” or a “stop,” or a “red,” so Dan didn’t stop. He kept talking, keeping his tone casual as he rained hit after hit down on Arin’s thighs. 

“If you’re a brat, you just make everyone around you miserable, yourself included. It can’t be fun, being that demanding all the time. You can’t always get what you want - wanting stuff builds character.” He didn’t know where it was coming from him, but it gushed out, like water from a pipe.

“You sound like your fucking father,” Arin groaned, and he gasped when Dan gave him a particularly vicious hit on the inner thigh, a mere inch away from his balls. “Okay, dude, please. Can you… can you, like, roll me over? You’re really close to my balls, and my arms are going numb.”

“Do you want me to undo your arms?” Guilt was settling in Dan’s stomach, and he dug his nails into his palm, trying to fight it off. He was starting to get overheated, and he pushed his hair off of his forehead, breathing heavily. This was getting… downright taxing. 

“No, but, uh… can you help me sit up?” Arin was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, his mouth wide open. All of the hair on his face - from the hair on his head, to his eyebrows, to his mustache and beard - were soaked with sweat, and it was mingling with the tears that were dripping down into his ears. 

“Sure, sure.” Dan crouched down on the floor in front of him, helping him sit up. He kissed Arin’s cheek, then his forehead, the salt sweaty and thick against his lips.

“I wanna… I wanna do something intense. Is that okay?” Arin was panting. Sitting up like this, his shirt was dangling over his cock, but it was still leaving a sizable wet spot on his shirt. 

“What kind of intense?” Dan looked down at Arin, concerned. He was panting, open mouthed, his color high and his dark with arousal and pain. His chest was still radiating heat like a fucking sun. 

“I… I want you to choke me,” said Arin. “Like, with the belt. While you fuck my face.”

“Are you… are you sure? That might leave a bruise.” Dan’s cock twitched again, and he shivered, goosebumps running straight up his back, from the base of his spine to between his shoulderblades, spreading out over his arms. 

“I’m sure,” Arin said. “Please. I want it… I want it so badly.” He licked his lips, staring pleadingly up at Dan. “You could sit on the couch, just wrap the belt around my neck. And… and you could be mean to me. Say, like… degrading things.”

“What kind of degrading things?” Dan cupped Arin’s cheek, his fingers slipping in the sweat. 

“Like… call me a slut. A freak. Shit like that. Or how… how you’re in charge. You get to… decide stuff. Shit like that.” Arin was still panting like a dog, clearly too far gone to even feel much in the way of shame. 

“Well… okay,” said Dan. “But I need a way for you to stop me, if you need me to. Can I undo your arms?”

“How about… how about I shake my head, really hard?” 

“Will you be able to do that, if you’ve got a belt around your neck?”

“There’s only one way to find out, huh?” Arin laughed nervously. “I’m sorry, if this is too intense we don’t have to….”

“No, it’s okay,” said Dan. “Just, uh… afterwards, can I take you out? So we can get food, maybe talk about some this shit, see if we’re on the same page?”

“Okay,” Arin said, and he licked his lips, grinning at Dan. “You big softy.”

Dan rolled his eyes, and he stood up. He grabbed Arin by the hair and more or less dragged him to the couch. He settled himself onto the couch, his legs spread comfortably, and he leaned back, undoing his pants and pushing them down around his thighs. 

His cock was hard and heavy, and Arin watched it with eager, desperate eyes, licking his lips. 

“Is this what you want, baby girl?” Dan stroked himself, from root to tip, squeezing it. A bead of pre-cum fell off, and Arin dove forward to catch it on his tongue, wobbly and off balance with his arms behind him. 

“Yes, oh god, fuck yes,” Arin mumbled, and he tilted his head back as Dan slid the belt around his neck. 

“Okay,” said Dan, and his hands were shaking. “I’m going to pull this, and when it’s too much, you’re going to shake your head, okay?” 

Arin nodded, still breathing, open mouthed.

Dan pulled on the belt, and Arin gasped. He began to wheeze, and that… that sound sent something to Dan’s dick, something primal that was a bit terrifying, but Arin was moaning. 

In the end, Dan didn’t wait for Arin to shake his head. He loosened the belt, and Arin took a deep, gasping breath. 

“Fuck,” Arin mumbled. “That’s… holy fuck, please.”

“Please what?” Dan scooted closer, the hand not holding the belt on the top of Arin’s head, guiding him towards Dan’s cock. 

“Please, I want your cock. So badly. Please.”

“How badly? More than air?” Dan gave the belt a sharp tug, and Arin moaned like he was being paid for it, spreading his legs wider, leaning further forward, until the head of Dan’s cock was smearing pre across his face.

“So fucking badly, oh my fuck. I want it more than I want air or _anything_ , please, I want it so badly.”

“How can I say no to… to a slut like you?” It felt a bit dirty, having that word on his tongue, but Arin moaned, and if Arin liked it that much, Dan wasn’t going to complain too much. He shoved his hips forward, pressing into Arin’s mouth, and fuck, it was… it was heaven. “Oh, yeah, that’s amazing, baby girl, fucking slut, just… take it all in.” Dan pulled on the belt, and it forced his dick further onto his dick. 

Arin was a mess. Dan could feel the drool puddling out of his mouth, and the the tears. He stared down into Arin’s face, and Arin stared back up, his expression verging on beatific. Then he was shaking his head, and Dan withdrew, loosening the belt. 

“D-don’t stop,” Arin moaned. “Please, please, don’t stop, oh fuck.” Between the choking and the throat fucking, Arin’s voice was _wrecked_. 

“Such a desperate little thing,” Dan growled, and he shoved his cock back into Arin’s face, relishing the hot wetness, thrusting with abandon. He alternated between pulling on the belt and letting it hang loose, but he didn’t take his cock off, as Arin gagged and moaned around it. The filth poured out of his mouth as well, like fucking… sewer run off.

“Do you want me to cum down your throat? I bet you do. I bet you… I bet you fucking want me to… fuck, oh fuck, baby girl, you’re so hot and wet, and whenever I pull on the fucking belt, you get tighter, fuck, oh, fuck, little slut, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, I’m gonna cum in your mouth, I’m… oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_!” 

Dan shoved himself as deep as he could go, Arin’s nose pressed flat against his nose, and he came, flexing his dick inside of Arin’s mouth as he came and came, shooting his load down Arin’s throat, into his stomach, pulling the belt tight. He could hear Arin wheezing quietly, and he remembered to let go of the belt as he pulled out.

Arin’s face was bright red, and he was wheezing as he panted, his whole body shaking. There were tears dripping down his face, and his nose was running. His chin was shiny with drool, a string of it still connecting to Dan’s cock. The bruises on his chest were stark, well on their way to purple, and his nipples were pale in comparison.

“Arin,” Dan said, and he was shocked at how scared he sounded. How much his own hands were shaking. “Arin, talk to me.”

“Please,” Arin moaned. “I need… please, I need to cum, I’ll… fuck, Dan, please!” 

Dan actually fell off of the couch in his haste to get down from it. He pulled the sweaty shirt off of Arin’s arms, and he held Arin to his chest and jerked him off, long fingers wrapping around Arin’s cock, from the root to the head, until Arin was cumming, crying out into Dan’s neck, his sweat making Dan’s hair stick to his forehead. His cum was sticky and silky in Dan’s hand, and dripped down onto Dan’s wrist. 

Dan didn’t actually care.

“Three words,” Arin mumbled into Dan’s neck, as he came down, breathing heavily. 

“Hm?”

“This is an occasion for… three words,” Arin mumbled. “That I’d b saying… if… you know. I was a bit more… coherent. And less of a fucking wuss.”

“I mean, uh,” Dan mumbled, and he was blushing. He was glad that Arin couldn’t see his face. “I’d… I’d say them back. The… the four, I mean. Unless I’m getting this wrong.”

Arin laughed into the side of Dan’s neck, little ticklish puffs of air, and it made something in Dan’s chest tighten. He held on tightly to Arin, and... maybe he whispered three words into Arin’s sweaty hair.

But who would ever know? It wasn’t like Dan was gonna tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com! I take requests!


End file.
